Chaos's Zoo
by Bana the Random
Summary: The rating might go up for later chapter. I think i'm the only one who likes Dalamar. Anyway I felt the need to write something about him/ This what happens after he supposably is killed by Chaos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance

I must be the only person who likes Dalamar. 

Dalamar: Leave me alone

Bana: Pretty boy!

Dalamar: Ack! Shalafi Help!

Chapter one

Fire welled around a dark hole in the air. It streamed up from the ground, from the oceans. Everything burned with a thick crackling heat. Dalamar's senses exploded with it. His eyes ran with tears from the smoke, he could only hear it's roaring and Jenna's choking screams. 

The beings of all and nothing devoured her alive. 

"Dalamar! Help me," Her voice faded into oblivion. She wasn't important anymore, the only thing that was survival. Sulfur and brimstone filled Dalamar's nose making him cough up his own blood. He felt the strength ebbing from his veins. There was no more magic. Its instant burble was sluggish in his blood. No tingle. It was gone, there was nothing left for him to use.

He concentrated all that was left of his energy into one single sphere of black light. He forced his last bit of power into it, tearing it from his fingertips. He bit his lower lip in pain. His muscles burned from the strain. The dark wizard was not afraid; if he died there would be no abyss for his soul to rot in. There was no longer good or evil. It was everything you had against the father of the gods, and Dalamar was going to give it everything to his last breath. To save his magic, to save his world. And he knew he was going to die doing it, as his lover Jenna already had.

Suddenly the smoke cleared making was for a figure larger than the biggest dragon. Dalamar caught his breath in his throat. Chaos, the Father of All and Nothing, in the form of man.

"My aren't you a stubborn little thing," Chaos's voice resounded throughout his ears. He struggled to continue standing. "Why won't you just die?" Chaos mocked him. Dalamar stared up into Chaos's fiery eyes, fearless.

"You kill me, and it gains you nothing. The world is not your, it will never be," Chaos threw his head back and laughed.

"You, you're still standing and yet you defy me to my face. No…" Dalamar's ball of light exploded. He would take down as many shadows as he could with him. Pain exploded in his chest, where the forever bleeding fingerprints had been. He fell to his knees, coughing up his own blood. He tried to clear his eyes and his nose. Blood clotted his vision and ran from his nose over his lips. He senses were dimming, numbness took control. The world of dark and fire swirled around him. He closed his eyes waiting for oblivion to take him.

"No," Chaos continued. "You won't die. But you'll wish you had,"


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Dragonlance. God help the world if I did.

Note: Yeah! Someone else likes Dalamar too! The only fics with him in them are yaoi (slash). Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against slash. *)

Chapter Two

"Ye Gods! Is he okay? Is he still alive? What happened to him? Can I have his belt knife? I've never met a wizard before," Dalamar stirred groggily. Dim mutterings became voices. One in particular bugged Dalamar enough to make him want to see where he was, the kender's voice. If there was a kender here he was not dead. Maybe he was dead, maybe the earth was saved and he was trapped in the abyss. Somehow he didn't actually believe this. His other senses started shifting back into focus. And along with full wakefulness came pain.

"Shhhh, Milkweed! He needs quiet. He's half dead, and you are making it worse!" The kender clamped his hands over its mouth. I'm supposed to be _all_-dead, he thought. If he were, most likely the pain would end. As with the incessant chatter that had been pounding around his head.

Dalamar opened his almond eyes, not knowing what to expect.

Adrian was lucky. She was not injured in the Chaos battle. She did not even fight. She had no skill with the sword, no magic, and very little healing ability. What she learned from her hometown would be little help here.

They weren't in the abyss she knew that much. She had been grabbed by a servant and hurled off the roof into empty space.

"Better die, than be devoured by those things, miss!" She knew there was no way out. But she couldn't not hold it against that servant, that he had tried to kill her, even if it was with a quicker death. 

Than something happened. The ground rushed up to meet her and she was caught by a whirlwind. The would spun around her, she heard laughter powerful echoing laughter in her ears. She blacked out and ended up here, unhurt, unscarred.

There were others here too. All spread out across the landscaped. It was just a rolling gray plain. There was nothing to see. It was unmarked except for the few bodies. There were two dragons; those were easy to see from a distance, and other smaller bodies. Adrian had been the first to wake up. 

She tried to reach some of the others. She walked towards them until suddenly she would hit an invisible barrier. Walking straight into the air and not being able to go on. She ran her fingers over the barrier. It was hard and smooth, like the walls where she was from. Tracing her fingers along it she decided to see how big the "room" she was in was. She finished back at the corner where she started. There were only two other people in her "room", which was oblong and actually quite small.

Then one of the other people began to stir.

"Hi, I'm Milkweed Dewstalker! Who are you?" The kender popped up, waving his hoopak staff wildly. "You're not one of those shadow beings, are you?"

"No-,"

"Good, because you don't look like one! Have you ever seen those things before? Neither have I," Milkweed prattled on. Adrian busied her self with watching which of the other beings got up and started walking around. Most did. A gnome and a fairy tried to talk to her, but she could not hear them. Only see their lips move. No sound crossed the walls of the room. There were still few who didn't get up. Adrian wondered, were they dead? That reminded her of the other figure.

Adrian crept over to him. He was lying on his back. Adrian reached out a trembling hand and touched his wrist. His hands were bloodstained, but she could feel as pulse. He wore the black robes of a magic user. In his belt and boot there were two daggers. There were unused. You can't fight the shadow beings with weapons. Adrian drew back the folds of his blood soaked robe. It dripped into her hands when she squeezed. She gasped and backed up in disgust.

"What's that about?" She had forgotten about Milkweed.

"It's nothing. I'm Adrian, by the way,"

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know," It looked as though half his chest had been torn out and was messily healing back together, in motion. The edges were still bleeding, and yet forming scabs and healing at the same time. What had this man done? Adrian had to look away from his chest. Instead she looked up to his face. His lips and nose were clotted with dry blood. She brushed glossy black hair aside to reveal almond eyes. Elven… Taken by a sudden inspiration she went one step further and cleared the blood-wet hair away from his ears. They came to delicate points at the end. A dark elf… 

The Nightson? Even Raistlin had said he was dead. No, no, she recalled. Raistlin had not said he was dead, he said he did not know what happened to Dalamar, only that Jenna was dead. Dear God, where were they?

"Ye Gods!" Milkweed continued with his tangent for a while until Adrian told him to shut up.

Dalamar opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. He couldn't even open them the whole way. Instead he reached up a hand and tried to remove the dry blood that collected there. Pain shot through his chest at the movement. He gasped and slumped back down. Then cool hands touched his forehead, soothing him.

"Nightson, what are we doing here? Do you not know?" A woman's voice the same as before. He choked trying to get an answer out, and ignore the pain that spread from his chest to his limbs.

"How could I? Maybe you should," He couldn't see the look of disdain that crossed the woman's face.

"You're in pain. Maybe you'll talk sense once you're healed. Milkweed," That must be the kender's name. "Milkweed do have any water in your pouches," Milkweed searched the various pouches that criss-crossed his back and waist. He twisted trying to get at the ones on his back. I knew I never should have put them there, he thought.

"I'll help you," Adrian came over and removed the leather bags from his back. Out of one of them tumbled a flask of water. Adrian tore a shred of it off her dress. If she could bring back the Nightson maybe she could get some answers. She popped it quickly in and out of the flask.

"Hey, that's my water!" Milkweed said reluctantly.

"Don't you think he needs it more than you?"

"Yes," Milkweed relented.

"Who is this, Milkweed?" Adrian wanted assurance.

"Hmmm, could be Raistlin. Raistlin was a wizard. My uncle Tass knew him personally," Adrian could see she wasn't going to get any answers by asking the over energetic kender, who had probably never even had an Uncle Tas. "Could it be Par-Salian? No he wore white robes, plus I think he's dead,"

"Milkweed? Milkweed," Too late. Milkweed was gone into his own little world.

"Not Ladonna, she was a girl. I think I've got it!" Adrian tuned him out completely.

"Adrian! Adrian," He tugged at her arm.

"Oh, please,"

"It's Dalamar! Very famous, master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas!" 

"Whatever, Milkweed,"

"He's right actually," Dalamar made an effort to sit up. Adrian gave him a pushed from the back. And twisted him so that he was leaning against the invisible wall. She guided his hand so that he could grasp the cloth she had been using to clear his chest.

Water was a very good thing. It lessened the shooting pain in his body. Enough so that he could think without it hurting. He tried to sit up ignoring everything else except his efforts. Pain would not get in the way this attempt. He felt the girl give him a push upright and he leaned back up against the wall gasping and coughing. He felt her fingers around his wrist, then a wet cloth in his hand. He used to it clear his eyes, mouth, and nose.

The kender, Milkweed, hovered in front of his face. They were nose to nose for a few seconds in which Dalamar debated the best way to kill the pesky little thing. Then the kender was thrust away.

"Sorry about Milkweed, he's a little odd,"

"All kender are _a little odd_. And tell him to give me my belt knife back,"

"I said I was sorry," She glared at him. "Milkweed give the elf his knives back," He didn't have the energy or the initiative to glare back.

"I'm sorry Dalamar sir, aren't you glad I found them? I mean, if I hadn't been there to pick them up they would have gotten lost," Milkweed recited a typical kender excuse.

"I'm Adrian," The girl held out a slender hand. She was no older than eighteen. Her waist length hair was mussed and held up by a leather thong. It was a dark muddy brown color. She had olive skin and freckles crossed her face. She wore leggings underneath her dress. They were visible because her dress had been torn off to knee length. What was left hung in ragged folds. Her dark eyes searched Dalamar's for something. She held his gaze.

"Dalamar Nightson," He lifted her hand to his lips customarily. She jerked back.

"I have no desire to have any more of your blood on my hands,"

"I had forgotten. You were not hurt in the battle's were you?"

"No I was not," Milkweed interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Milkweed Dewhunter!" Dalamar nodded acknowledgement. He gazed at his surroundings. If the Chaos war had been won the gods were supposed to leave, along with Chaos. If it had been lost everything would be dead. As he was not dead Dalamar figured Chaos had something to do with why he was here. Chaos had promised him suffering.

"I thought it was Dewstalker," said Adrian.

"It is," replied Milkweed

Then voice startled him out of his revere. A voice he would never forget, yet it pained him to remember. Chaos. 

"Who is that?" Adrian pulled one of Dalamar's daggers out of Milkweed's packs.

"Silence!" The voice boomed. Fear filled Adrian; she had heard this voice laugh before. Dalamar looked at her with bland amusement.

"He doesn't scare you?" She mouthed. He shook his head, no.

"Anyone who has been injured will be healed before I display you to my children. Then, only then, will you know what you are doing here," Chaos laughed maniacally. "No Nightson. You did not die," He addressed Dalamar directly. Adrian saw the dark elf's cheeks pale. "I promised you wouldn't and you didn't. Though that was a nice trick you pulled, blowing yourself and my minions up, and for that… There will be punishment,"

Adrian stared at Dalamar.

"You tried to kill yourself? That's suicide," she whispered.

"It was better than the alternative," He shrugged.

"And what was that?"

"Being stepped on,"

"So you blew your own chest open?" He did didn't he? He was to confused and distorted to figure out what he did to himself at the time. Kitiara… He blew her chest open too. He must have looked like that, bone showing through. Before Chaos began healing. His head hurt, he dropped it into his hands. Why couldn't he just die? He didn't want eternal torture, or whatever else Chaos had planned. Why should he even care about mortals anyway?

Thank you forever **Deria **for reviewing. Go us!!!!!


	3. Adrian's Secret or kind of anyway

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  I luv you all!!!   

Special thank you's to ARTEMISA, DERIA, KIKI JONES, aaaaannnndddd ANNIE!!!!!!!!!1

Sorry about the delay people.  We kind went on vacation (not to mention I got grounded) and so I'm writing this from a friends house in CA.  TTFN tata for now.

Chapter Three

Time seemed to run together spinning in endless patterns.  Colors blended and merged beneath Dalamar's eyelids, sounds did the same.  He knew he should pull himself out of this gloom, this endless spinning web.  He could hear voices around him circling, low and hypnotic.  Eventually memories began to flow back.  Chaos's threat, the girl, Adrian?  A kinder named Milkweed.   He tried not to remember….   Death would have been better, he had wanted to die.  Chaos wouldn't let him.  Chaos spoke to them…  He was gone now

Cool water on his chest made him jerk back to the present, and the pain.  He had blown his chest open in an effort to make sure Chaos's threat never came to pass, but it did anyway.

He opened dark almond shaped eyes and for the second time found himself staring into the face of Milkweed...  The kender's long topknot swished into his eyes and bobbed along with his head.  A wide grin stretched over his face.

"Adrian!  He's awake again!"

"Get away from his face Milkweed; I think he wants to kill you.  Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with black robed wizards?"  Especially not those who are among the most powerful beings on Krynn.  Not that it mattered.  At this point they were no longer on Krynn.  Adrian wanted to hear Dalamar's story.  She already knew, but she wanted to hear it anyway.  

Indeed there were many things she already knew.  Unlike everyone else she knew why she was there.  

Chaos found her an irresistible mystery.  She had wood brown colored eyes that were almond shaped.  Like those of elves.  She also had pointed ears of elves.  But she lacked their grace, even if she looked elven she was not.  She was, very blatantly (as her mother put it), a klutz.  She could have been mistaken for an odd breed of half elf if it had not been for the kender aspect of her personality.  Though it sometimes disappeared altogether.  She was about 18 years old, having not lived an elven lifespan.  Indeed Adrian was a mystery to Chaos. That was why he has taken her.

She had lost all track of time.  What at first seemed like a peaceful jaunt into the Chaos's war had gone horribly wrong when she was taken her along with the two other people in her  "cell".  

And for the first time in what seemed like days Dalamar's eyes were clear.  And he was staring at her in way that made her nervous.  The wounds on his chest were almost heeled.  Chaos's had said that everyone who was injured would be healed before he started what he had in store for them.  The look Dalamar was giving her made her flesh crawl.  He leaned back against the invisible wall of the cell.

"Adrian, Adrian!"  Milkweed interrupted her thoughts.  "My mother told me that if you ever meet a wizard be sure to ask them to let you see their spells, she says they're very interesting.  Hey, wizard!  Would you magic me, I've always wanted to be magiced!"  Dalamar's bottom lip curled in annoyance.  He ignored Milkweed.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"  His voice was silky smooth and seductive.  It willed her to tell him all she knew.  Adrian was not fooled, though he didn't know her, she knew him, almost inside and out.  She was ready for anything he tried to pull.  Not that he could do much, the pussy wounds on his chest were still healing.  Her gaze was drawn to the five bleeding holes in his chest.  Blood welled through them constantly, they would never heal.  He saw where she was looking and smirked, pulling his ragged black robes over his chest.  "I see you've noticed-,"  

"Where your shalafi branded you," Adrian cut him off softly.  His eyes widened.  Adrian realized she had just opened her mouth.

"How would you know?"

"Lucky guess?" Adrian said meekly.

"I have lots of luck," said Milkweed.  "You can barrow some of mine!"  Dalamar was not buying into her feeble excuse.  Not that she expected him to.

Dalamar was caught completely off guard.  How could she know of Raistlin, of how his shalafi had burned holes into his chest for being a traitor?  He had not told anyone but the conclave and they were notorious for keeping their mouth's shut.  Caramon knew, but Caramon didn't know they were permanent.  Besides Caramon doesn't drink anymore so he wouldn't say anything anyway.  He ran through his list of people who knew.  The kender Tasslehoff knew.  He would have told everyone he met, but nobody ever believed kinder.  Who's left?  Kitiara knew, but she didn't mind and she never talked about her lovers anyway.  Besides she was dead, he killed her.  She got in his way.  Jenna knew and Jenna denied ever being his lover.  She was dead now too.

Adrian moved away from Dalamar, he unsettled her.  She went to sit with Milkweed in the far corner of their cell.  She felt dark eyes fallowing her.  She looked back and flew foreword over her small leather back.  Throwing out a hand to catch herself, she wound up pulling on Milkweed's hair and the two of them fell into a tangle of arms and legs.

Dalamar watched this laughing to himself, but them darker thoughts clouded his mind.  What kind of elf maid has no grace at all, and can't speak elfish?  

Adrian marched back over to the dark elf.  She placed her hands on her hips and schooled her face to stop her own laughter.

"Think that's funny, do you?"  She said seriously.

"Yes,"

"Well I'd like to see you do better when looking back!"  She knew in an instant that was the wrong thing out of her mouth.  Idiot, she chided herself.  Dalamar stretched like a cat showing liquid elven grace.

"I have nothing to prove,"

"Ha!"  Adrian said as he winced.  He couldn't do much with his upper body moving it hurt.  This he discovered mid move.

"Adrian wins this round!  Nananana!" yelled Milkweed.  Dalamar reached out and grabbed the kender around the neck. 

"Shut up,"

Suddenly the air began to shimmer around them.  Adrian gasped for breath, there was no air.  She looked over and saw Dalamar's face turning white, but he did not fight to breathe as she and Milkweed did.  Milkweed clutched at his throat wildly.

Milkweed suddenly vanished entirely.  The other two did not have to wait long to find out what happened to Milkweed because a second later, they both vanished as well.


	4. A Lively Chat with the King of All and N...

Thank you so much for reviewing!  Specials go to **Annie, Elizabeth Chadoe, AthenaRose, Deria, Kiki Jones, and Artemisa.  **

**Deria: about the holes.  I honestly don't think he even remembers it if he shows them to other people.  He thinks he's so all fired powerful and great and all, but this is one of those things he forgets.  Are you kind of understanding me?******

Chapter 4

Seeing as Chaos likes his huge flaming demonic man form, he decided to keep it while speaking with his mortal "consorts".  Seeing as it was several stories high it was an imposing figure indeed.  Imagine how everyone felt looking upon Chaos.  Awed and pee-in-your-armor- scarred.  He had something like the term dragon fear to go with him.  Though I can't see why it's called dragon fear, it's hardly as though dragons are scary.  Anyway it seemed as though this was traumatic experience to everyone but me, and perhaps the dark mage known as Dalamar (he remained sort of stoic).  I thought it was wonderful and a great story to tell my friends when I get back.  Imagine, their captain met Chaos!  

It's not every day one is fighting among the ranks of his friends, and is randomly plucked from among the battle, thrown into the most boring place in existence (even more boring than the abyss I hear), then practically strangled (that would have made an interesting death- don't you think?), and put here.  

Here being another nice blank room.  It had the same gray ground and orange sky that the whole rest of –wherever-we-are had.  You only knew it was a different room because it _felt _like a different room.  The minute I could breathe again I started noticing other things as well.  Like the way Dalamar was staring into Adrian, as if he was trying to read her soul or more interesting the number of other creatures that had started to randomly appear (their faces or heads slightly blue from lack of air). 

 I wonder what it would be like to suffocate.  Would you see red?  Is that what people talk about when they say "see red"?   Anyway my uncle Tas always told me if you ever see anything that people say is dangerous think, is it contusive to a long life?  That's beside that point isn't it.

Anyway, I suddenly found myself standing in a line next to Dalamar and Adrian.  How boring is standing in a line?  Very Boring!  My feet won't move off the line!  Adrian tried to get in between me and Dalamar but to no avail.  

Sentient creatures of all kinds stood there.  Looking down towards the end of the line I noticed Dragons.  Two there were.  One was jet black its scales glistened in the odd light.  Horns lined its face and body, bits of smoke streamed from its nose.  Dark Green eyes flashed in my direction.  The other dragon was a bronze.  Its shimmering scales glittered with blood from its enemies.  It too looked towards me; it bared its lips in large toothy smile.  Its beautiful majestic body was weakened in the struggle, but there was no regret.  

People don't regard kender as deep.  Well, we are!  We are very deep people!  Just as long as we get to have fun!  And now standing here with the dragons and the Minotaur and the goblin…  From the looks of things there was only one of each species.

Milkweed felt a feeling of incredible awe creep over him.  Not fear, but awe and sorrow.  These beasts should never been taken.  They just stood, their tails curled around their fore legs.  

Adrian felt her knees go week.  Her heart went out to the bronze dragon.  What had it done to deserve this?  What had any of them done?  She could believe the goblin deserved this, the orc, and the draconian, Dalamar, and the black dragon.  Anyone who kills because they like death should be, but there were too many who didn't deserve this.

The Black dragon smiled maliciously over at her.  The feeling of awe she had felt looking at the bronze was replaced by a nameless fear.  Dragonfear.  The black flexed her claws, milking her effect to those around her.  The bronze hung his majestic head.  Adrian realized two things.  The bronze tried to escape, but could not.  And was quickly losing hope.

Then Chaos appeared his gigantic form.  The flaming man beast that he had been on Krynn.  Milkweed's mouth hung open.  Adrian's dragonfear was quickly replaced by another fear.  Chaos himself.  She swallowed hard.

Chaos gazed at his line of creatures.  No one spoke, no one moved, even Milkweed was silent.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here?"  He sat on a great carved stone throne that appeared out of nowhere and plucked a string of fire from his beard.  "One of each creature.  Hehehe, you're immortal now, you'll be glad to know,"

Dalamar's lip curled, lightening shown in his eyes.  He wanted Chaos dead, to die a painful death, writhing at his hands.  Adrian saw this, she pulled away at little bit.  Dalamar sneered at her.

"You laugh dark elf?"  Chaos turned his attention on Dalamar.  The elf just nodded slowly.

"Why should I fear you?  You won't even kill me," His soul shrunk back in fear.  Nameless terror.  Those terrible orange flaming eyes burned into his, but Dalamar held the gaze.  _He's just like your shalafi, just think Raistlin.  The thought calmed him.  He could deal with Raistlin.  Unconsciously his hand moved to his chest._

"No dark elf, I won't kill you.  I'll break you.  You see," He made a _solid bar of flame and caught spot under Dalamar's neck where his pulse beat.  The hot flame moved within the bar itself.  Like living metal.  Dalamar twisted his head to the side.  This was like the slave markets.  He felt like he was a slave on display.  Chaos addressed the whole array of creatures, and dragged Dalamar forward off the line with the bar of flame._

Every part of Dalamar cried for him to resist, but he didn't, let Chaos think he had him.  The same tactic had worked many times in Silvanesti.  

"You see, like this little dark mage," Chaos continued.  "You have each done something worthy of becoming, shall we say, _gladiators,"  _

Adrian caught her breath.  There hadn't been gladiators since the games of Istar had ended.

"You are examples to my children.  I think, displaying the worst aspects of what they created, some of you are heroes' people.  You will have to kill, some of you are the scourge of Krynn, and you will have to learn how to be killed,"

Dalamar dug his fingers into the flame.  Pain sprung again into his hands it shot through his body, fiery tongues.  Dalamar chanted the words to a destructive spell.  Magic coursed through his veins drowning out the pain.  Then there was too much.  His body writhed under the magic.  He needed control of it; it sought to rip him to shreds.  There was too much.  He fell to his knees, arms flaming up to his elbows.  The fire around his hands glowed green.  No!  He crushed the magic back.  It would not take control of him.  A small spell like that should never have generated so much power.  The spell fizzled out leaving him empty and in pain.  He could get used to pain if things like this kept happening.  

Chaos spoke again.

"Sorry little black mage, you have no power here," Dalamar smiled, he had accomplished something.  He had power here, more than what was natural.  And Chaos's power was so much greater, that he hadn't even noticed the disturbance.  Despite all this his legs buckled and he leaned onto Adrian.

Adrian, feeling the sudden weight, braced herself and let him lean on her.  

After that Chaos went through to each of them telling why they were in the realm of the gods.  When he came to Adrian he stopped.

"What are you?  Even I do not know,"

"Nor do I,"

"You are not elven, human, or kinder, yet you carry aspects of each,"

"I have heritage in each race lord,"

"Right," Chaos stared at her while longer, smiled and went on.

Milkweed was the most heroic kinder of the bunch!  

"Surprise, surprise," Adrian muttered.  She was left with the feeling of emptiness and confusion.  It felt as if Chaos could see right through her lies.  

Dalamar's hands were already beginning to heal.  They blistered up and oozed strangely.  He fixed Adrian with a not unchaos-like gaze.

"If you won't tell him what you are, will you tell me?"

"No,"

"You knew, didn't you?"  How could he see so much?  Adrian searched her mind for answers.

"She knew what, Dalamar?"  Milkweed butted in.

"She knew why each of us was here, and I think quite a bit more than that as well,"

"It's not important!  What's important is getting out of here before we all die in the arena," Adrian spluttered.

Dalamar smirked.

"All right then, have your secrets, it doesn't matter at this point anyway.  If you could have escaped you would've,"  

Adrian hung her head.

"No, I wouldn't," she whispered.  Dalamar heard this but said nothing.  

Then suddenly there was no more air and the three were whisked back to their "cell."

"I figure whenever this happens it means we're going somewhere?" Milkweed gasped.  Adrian nodded before she lost sight of him.


	5. The First of the Fights

I am writing this really quickly since I have

The First of the Fights

Adrian pulled a hand through her knotted hair.  Nervousness knotted her stomach.  Death was imminent, again.  

A huge arena had arisen out of nowhere.  Each prisoner was called out of there cell to come view it.  Indeed, it was beautiful sight.  Rough hard granite shimmered in what strange light existed; it stood tall upon the purple tinted ground, going several stories up.  Tall spires stood in the corners.  Flags fluttered from them with strange symbols on them.  

The group of captives was marched by a few Chaos minions into the arena through giant iron gates.  The main entrance.  It was bigger on the inside than it was outside.  Every sound echoed in the silence.   They stood on the arena floor.  Around it were twenty foot walls, so none could climb out.  Then there were the stands.  With their ancient banners, boxes, and seats.

Adrian stared around eyes widened in awe.  No one said a word.

"I know where we are," One of the dragons breathed.  It is very hard to instill awe in a dragon, and the bronze one was clearly affected.  Adrian stared around.  The only two who seemed to be unaffected were the black dragon and the black mage.  Dalamar's face was as masked as ever.  If she had learned anything in the last few days though, it was that Dalamar did have emotion.  He was tortured at night-.

"This is the gladiator arena at Istar!" Dalamar struggled to keep a straight face.  It was beautiful.  Its ancient splendor still radiated out in this strange world.  It commanded respect.  Dalamar could almost smell the blood of those that had died here, he was sure both the dragons actually could.   One could almost hear the voices cheering, screaming in pain, swearing at a lost bet.  The place was clotted with memories.  

The group was let subconsciously to the other end of the arena.  In the wall there were two huge iron doors.  Dalamar knew, one was for the slaves that fought, and the other was for those who fought the slaves.  Unless, of course, if they fought weave other.  And each fight was to the death.  They were led down a long hallway behind the slave's door and bid to take seats along the hall.

Then as some of them had expected, a voice rang down the underground stone corridor.  It was not Chaos's voice, but most likely one of the minions.

"Come now, rest easy.  Not all will fight today.  You might not be picked, for the choosing is at random," The voice was soft and lilting.  It commanded respect, though made no order.

A woman stood at the other end of corridor, in front of the doors out to the arena.  She her dusky brown skin was eclipsed by her lighter hair.  She did not wear normal clothes, but plant matter that floated around her legs like silk.  In her hand she held a small glowing magic light.

It was not this, nor her clothing that told them she was a goddess.  It was her power, it radiated about her in a blanket, even those who had no idea what power felt like could feel it, and feel it strongly.  That and her eyes, they were purple.  Not a bright purple, but sort of a dusky gray color.  They were ageless, looking in to those eyes one felt like they were staring into the past.  They held a sadness, a soft sorrowful sadness of one that knows what is to happen, but has resigned themselves to that fate.

"Who are you?" Milkweed's small voice piped up.  The goddess smiled a sad smile and turned toward the kender.

"I am Chislev, kender-kin.  I am here to bring you news, though not all good,"

"What of Krynn?  How are all my buddies?  I'll have a heckova story to tell them when I get back!"

Chislev drew a sorrowful breath, preparing herself to tell them.

"Krynn is godless; the war was won, thanks to those of you who fought bravely for your world.  But Chaos ordered me, and my brethren to flee the world.  We no longer can touch it; it is beyond our reach,"

"Then why the hell are we here?" yelled a draconian.  Its garbled voice echoed in the tunnel, the silence that fallowed was even more noticeable.

"Ahh.  It was not our choice to bring you.  The Father is determined to show us our faults, make us regret our world.  He'll break you.  All of you.  There is nothing you can hide that he can't see,"

Dalamar was already beyond that.  He'd discovered that Chaos had not taken his magic, which was all that mattered.  He was brought back to the realm of Chaos with an unpleasant bump when the soul-wounded goddess began calling out the days fights.

The Gods Speak- Their Father Listens to the mundane pointless things they say

Gilean stood with his arms folded in front of Paladine.  

"Name one of the prisoners who fallows your teaching," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Because father commands it.  Don't ask why," Paladine eyed his brother annoyed.  As if "life" couldn't get any worse.

"Alright then.  I fear this will not end well.  Bolt, the bronze dragon,"

Gilean nodded and disappeared from the star-look.

Paladine stood before Takhisis, his conniving sister.  Her mind was not on him, but on their pathetic little play toy.

"Sister dear, if I may have your attention?"

"No,"

Paladine sighed.  This was his sister.   Difficult, at best.

"Father commands it,"

"Who gives a shit was Father commands?  Except you, you and your filthy line of blessed?"

The god of light shuddered.  Guilt poured over him like water from a mountain stream.  He pushed the thoughts aside.  This was not only his fault, it was all of theirs.  Trust dear sister to make him feel like this.

"Name one of your followers who is prisoner here," Takhisis did not answer.  Paladine was about to repeat himself.  "Did you-?"

"I heard you brother.  Tell him I have chosen the goblin.  But chosen for what I wonder?"

"And I as well," For a moment they stood looking out over the realm of Chaos together.  For a moment Paladine and his sister were in agreement.  Then she turned away making her black hair swish around her neck like a caress.

"And yet I don't doubt my presence has made you sick, brother," She was right, and she was gone.

And so it went.  Each god naming a random follower, not knowing why or for what.  Then they all knew.  Chaos told them the fight order.  That and those opponents were also picked randomly.

Returning the ancient arena of Istar.

It was pitifully easy, thought Dalamar.  He moved to stand alone in the lion pit next the arena floor.  While all the others were separating out into their little groups, he preferred to be alone.

Pitifully easy, a fight between a draconian and a goblin.  Within seconds its head rolled.  But no, the draconian wasn't done.  Caught in battle lust it stomped the body to bits.  Actually this whole episode took several minutes.  By then the gods began filing into the stands.  The mere, no-longer-mortals, couldn't see them, but could sense the presences.

Those creatures of darkness felt most strongly the presence of their mistress and her followers.  As with the creatures of light and neutrality.  Dalamar's head pounded.  He shook it, but it only got worse.  Blinking hard he tried to clear the insistent pounding.  His soul, mind, heart and body were being torn to shreds.  The gods of good, those who had created the elves called to him from one side.  His god called on the other side.  Takhisis was not calling.  He bore her no love, scorning her openly.

Then something pushed aside the pain in his head.  Adrian was staring at him, her hands rested on his shoulders.  He had had his head down and had not even noticed her standing right in front of him.   He made a motion to shake her away, but she dug her nails intro his skin and robes.

"What do you want girl?"

"A bowl of Ramen noodle," Dalamar's face twisted in fury.  He did not want to be messed with.  He was trying to stay sane while watching a bloody fight between a griffon and a black dragon (this he liked.  Blood was like rain, almost), and being torn in two by god presences.  He fought for control over himself, and the voices of the gods subsided.

"What's Ramen noodle?"

"My comfort food,"

"You can talk your hands off my shoulders now-," she already had.   

"Oh well, if you won't make me a bowl I'll get someone else to,"  

Dalamar watched as she sauntered away.  She seemed unperturbed in the least by what was happening, Dalamar would have been fooled if not for the slight shaking of her hands.  What in the name of Nuitari did she want soup for now anyway?

I understand he may be a little out of character, but hey.  Review, tell me if this sucks, if it's good, whatever.

Thank you to reviewers 


	6. Explanations that Don't Explain Anything

Thank you to all of those who reviewed.  I have a free Dalamar plushy for anyone else who reviews!  Any takers?  

To the point:  I'm sorry I haven't written in so long.  I was grounded and then my family dragged me off to a place where there if no computer access all summer.  But anyway…..  I'm back.  Should I continue this story?  Does it suck?  Some input would really be great.

To explain:  Chaos has taken a few trophies after his war (Raistlin not included because he's "dead", same with Tas).  They have to fight as Gladiators, but if they die they will be brought back to life.  Except Dalamar, because he wouldn't admit to being scared shitless of Chaos, Chaos decided to break him.  The other Gladiators fight to punish the gods.  Chaos has simply decided to make his children feel guilty over what they created.

This chapter is so short because I'm just trying to see whether my penname still works.

Explanations

"And Today's Winners, or should we say survivors, are:  Ruthkus, our draconian, the Golden dragon Bolt, and Ysandir our Black Dragon.  Aren't you all so proud of yourselves?  Thank you and have a nice day,"  

Adrian felt a bit like she was in a room with the autmatonic voice that sounded throughout the room where she now lived.  Her confusion at being thrust into this was subsiding, as was her nervousness about having to fight.  With her luck she'd have to fight a dragon, and then her death was assured.  It'd be quick, and she wouldn't have to worry about Chaos forcing her to live in pain, she would just be brought back to life.  Unlike stupid-mage-sitting-in-far-corner she had not tried to kill herself, and was most likely not in for the torment that he would suffer.  She knew he was mentally preparing himself.  Grrrrr, she still hadn't gotten her ramen.  _Maybe if I barrowed some of Dalamar's spell components, and asked Milkweed if he's got anything in his packs…._

Unlike either Dalamar or Adrian, Milkweed knew no fear, and no nervousness.  He had just about assured himself of victory, provided he did not have to fight a dragon.  It didn't matter either way.  All gladiators were somewhat immortal anyway.

"Adrian, Adrian, do you think Dalamar will magic me now?  He's got time, unless you count leaning against an invisible wall (this is the first time I've ever seen an invisible wall, not seen I meant-, well anyhow) as busy.  I mean, I've always wanted to fly, but I think being a bug would be interesting-,"

"If you were a bug I'd squash you, but if you really want to be a bug that badly….," Dalamar intoned.  He made a move as if to check a pouch for spell books, though he had brought none.

"Oh no, you don't!  He's not meant to be a buuuug!"  Adrian launched herself at Dalamar's offending hand.  Well not launched exactly, but tripped over her own feet and went flying in his general direction.  He didn't even bother to dodge when she landed face first at his feet, nursing shattered dignity.

"Sorry Dal, but you know you have to put up with me," she gave a wide toothy smile.

"I know it, but it doesn't mean I have to put up with you,"

"Uh, yeah you do,"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Ya know, my mother told me that meanness only blows up in your face," Milkweed interrupted.

Dalamar made a quick sign in the air, and muttered a few words.  Milkweed's mouth moved, but no sound came out.  His face contorted as he tried to talk again.  He felt his throat for unwanted objects, but found nothing.  Dalamar smiled widely.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Adrian.  He repeated the sign in front of Adrian.  "You know what you need, a nice chaperone to check your power,"  

My spell's not working….  Dalamar raised an eyebrow and gave Adrian a calculating look.  

"You are magic resistant," he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, why'd you think your spell didn't work?"  She placed her hands on her hips, trying to look menacing, but coming off as some sort of mother.  

"What are you Adrian?"

"Mortal,"

"Not anymore, but you know what I mean,"

"Everything, well, almost everything" That's right, tell him the truth.  There's no way he'll believe it.

"You can't possibly be,"

"Oh?  And why not?"

"Well, perhaps it's possible.  Highly unlikely, but perhaps possible…."  


	7. The Game

Dream as if you'll forever

Live as if you'll die tomorrow 

Well, guys.  I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.  Perhaps maybe I can finally try to finish this story.  I had been grounded.  Also, I don't write just for the heckuvit, I write because I love it and because I want to get better.  Reviews are very very helpful.

The Game

The Survivors:  Anyone who didn't beg to die, those who are trying to survive, those who enjoy their set task, and those who are too strong to be killed.

The Dead: not enough 

The Control: is wavering

The Minds: are dying

The Game: is lethal

The Power: is too much for one body to handle

"Take me away, please take me away.  I want you to save me…  Take me away, kill me, rape me, mutilate me, just get me out of here.  Take me away, please take me away…"  Adrian huddled in a corner rocking slowly back and forth, her knees drawn up to her chest.  Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, despite all efforts to stop them.  She knew she looked like one of the people that lived in an asylum, rocking back and forth with her forehead on her knees.  Maybe this was what going crazy felt like.  Going crazy…  Maybe she was insane.  Insane…  That might be a good thing.  Crazy people don't feel pain, do they?  They do things like try to commit suicide repeatedly , and "fly" off cliffs.  Someone touched her shoulder.  She shied away like a wounded horse.  "Leave me alone Milkweed, I don't know anymore stories,"

"No I won't, and yes, you do," Adrian closed her eyes.  Just what she needed, a battle of wills with Dalamar.  "Adrian, just listen…I'll make a deal with you," Dalamar found the end of his patience with this girl.  No matter what happened, she remained a mystery to him.  And he knew she was powerful.  She was never one of those that died.  Dalamar watched from a distance everything that went on.  But he never found himself in any of the Gladiatorial matches.  This did not sit well, he felt Chaos had something else planned.  And he trusted his instincts.  Dalamar just wanted to be ready when Chaos sprung his plan from its hatching ground.  Something else had been nagging at him.  Like one of those doubts that just keeps eating away until it's believed.  

Everything came down to Adrian, the more Dalamar thought about this the more he believed she was the key, and something else told him, Chaos didn't know either.  Because if Chaos knew, Adrian would not be this free.

"Shoot, I'll hear you out," The dark elf crouched in front of Adrian.  She lifted her mud-brown eyes to meet his, which were hard, and unreadable.  Shivers flew down her spine, she turned away so he wouldn't see that tears that stained her face.  Not that he hadn't seen them already.  A calloused hand gripped her chin and tilted it to face him.  He was too close for comfort.  She could feel the heat from his body.

"You tell me about you, everything-,"

"No deal, not happening,"

"Just hear me out-,"

"No!"  He placed a hand over her mouth.  She glared at him, biting his palm.  Dalamar let go.  His face twisted into an ugly grimace.  On his palm appeared droplets of blood in the shape of bite marks.

"Fine.  Have it your way.  Retreat into your little corner of insanity.  After all, only the weak would give up that easily,"  Dalamar struck a nerve.  Adrian let out a hissing breath.

"How did you guess?  You don't know what I'm thinking.  Even Chaos can't get inside my head.  If he could-," She stopped abruptly.  A ghost of a smile crossed the dark elf's face.  Adrian said too much.  She clenched her fists, only one person ever managed to make her so angry on a moments notice.  And of course, it had to be one of the people she was stuck with.

"I'll hear out the rest of your proposal," she admitted defeat.  

And then the voice came back.  It boomed inside Adrian's head, like an anvil.  Maniacal and mocking, Chaos called.  He had been treating his "pets" well lightly.  Healing their wounds, telling them nicely to fight to the death.  _Yeah, it was real great._

"There has been a sudden change of plans.  Please note the fallowing.  You will all assemble at the gladiatorial arena in Istar tomorrow morning.  Tomorrow the real fun begins."  

Dalamar tucked his head between his knees.  His head split with Chaos's physical and mental voice.  Elven ears were no advantage now.  Milkweed jumped up and down in the far corner of the cell waving a cornhusk doll.

"You, you…  You meanie!  That hurts!  How would you like it if I yelled in your ears, huh?  Not so tough then, I bet!"  The kender ranted on.

Sighs of relief echoed when the voice receded.  

"That's his plan then.  He's gotten bored with normal fighting.  He wants to see something more twisted.  I trust he'll come up with something.  Besides, he wants to punish his children, and this isn't exactly having the desired effect,"  Dalamar muttered to himself.  Adrian strained her ears to hear the dark elf, but to no avail.  Not that it would have helped her at all anyway.

The Fallowing Day:

The ragtag group of mortals stood dejectedly in the same huge hallway where they first met Chislev.  This time the Goddess was waiting for them.  She wrung her hands silently pain filling her eyes.  Beside her another god appeared.  She shied visibly away.  The god disgusted the gentle woman.  Prince of Lies, Hiddukel was the god of evil business practice, damned spirits, slavery, greed and betrayal ect.  He trades in souls, and it is said that he could barter with Takhisis and come out ahead. His robes were blood red, in the spirit of the event.  

"Hiddukel, father sent you?..."  Chislev gulped.

"Yes, so be quiet dear sister.  Whilst I explain the ropes to this bunch of idiots,"  she nodded, and beckoned for silence.  It fell immediately.

"My name is Hiddukel.  I have very little need to introduce myself, since many of you don't care," the god's voice rand through the silent alley.  "You may call me "lord".  That said, let me be the first to welcome you to our little competition.  Courtesy of yours truly and Father Chaos.  You're attentive," he glanced around at the confused faces, locking eyes with Dalamar.  "Very good," he whispered.

"An attentive group is an efficient one.  As impressions go, very good,"  the god continued.  "Keep this up and we can spare any… Unpleasantness down the line,"

Adrian shook her head, confused.  _Is this guy for real?  Is he talking about some kind of game? Reality, why rear your ugly head now?_

"So, I think you'll fine the next few days…  Interesting, to say that much.   Some among you might even "get off on it", to use the vernacular.  It's all a matter of personal preference.  Some opt for foolhardy courage, some deliberate caution.  Still others, craven cowardess,"  Hiddukel walked between the rows of Gladiators standing at attention.  Species did not matter to him.  His hand grazed over Adrian's breast lightly.  She stoically looked ahead.  Dalamar noticed this action, he grinned inwardly, the god just might be a woman chaser.  "There are stoic loners and those who fine their strength in numbers.  I would advise against that except as a temporary necessity.  Yes…"  Hiddukel lowered his voice to barely above a whisper.  "Friends, I'm sorry to say, will become a liability… trust, fragile.  Not that you ever trusted each other anyway,"

If Hiddukel expected a stunned and awed audience he didn't get one.  These people were far more used to To The Death fights then anticipated.  But this one would be different.  Hiddukel himself helped design this game…  He considered it inescapably mind blowing, his masterpiece.  He continued with renewed vigor.

"Yes, sanity even more fragile, if you haven't lost it already."  Suddenly a human voice broke into Hiddukel's spiel.

"And you expect us to care?"  Everyone turned to see a tall brazen looking warrior.  His clenched fists were enough to give away his desire, to strangle to trickster god.

"Ah…  I never said it would be easy.  All of you compete until the winner is determined.  Survival of the fittest…  Or so we'd like to believe."  A smile spread across the God's face.  "Kill or _be _killed.  _Do _unto others…  Just be _sure_ you make it _stick._  And yes, I am afraid I have to tell you.  This time it _will stick."_

**If you would like an update, to give constructive criticism, or to make any kind of comment, please review.**

**Lady of Light:  **I guess last I updated you were a Dragonlance newbie.  Well, welcome to the world!  Hope you like this chappie.

**Wraith Queen:  **thanks for your faith.  Here's more for ya.  Btw:  I'm not a Raistlin hater, but I certainly don't like the bastard.  Also, have you noticed that if you type Raistlin in Microsoft word spell-check comes up with "waistline". 

**Forget Yesterday:  ***waves flag.  Thanks!  Dal rocks my world!

**Lori:  **a really appreciate that fact that you said I write well.  It made me feel great, (also rather inspired to keep up this story).


End file.
